Talk:Enchantments
I modified the page a bit to bring this in line with the terminology for the sake of browsing. The title of the page is a bit misleading now since it's really referring to enchantments. Perhaps we can redirect the page somehow. Great info! I'm creating a link from the enchantments section on the armor page. Thanks for the contribution, Darneith. ockhams 00:04, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Good deal. I was just using the terms I referred to them by in my own personal notes. Thanks for changing something I would have had to change myself anyway *grin* As a side note it's good to be working here on this site. I was working on the gamewikis one during beta blissfully unaware of the merger between wikis Darneith 02:11, 1 November 2007 (UTC) The new enchantments kind of nullifies this information gathering. Should prolly be archived and start clean. Any objections? ockhams 01:48, 16 December 2007 (UTC) I'm going to start working on some enchantment tables. I think a table listing an event cross-referenced with an effect to identify the equipment title could be pretty user friendly. The alphabetical list form will be helpful too (however the information definitely needs to be updated). Additional information regarding which procs cancel others and the cooldowns etc could be added to the alphabetical listings. I have added the correct information regarding the Jan 11 update which applied limits to equipment procs. ockhams 04:52, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :I've started a table for enchantments here. It's turning out to be quite large so if anyone wants to add to this table I will leave the edits (even tho it's my user sandbox). I'm open to ideas on how to break it down into smaller tables so the columns and headings are more easily visible without scrolling. Perhaps once it's filled in more fully there will be some obvious divisions. Thanks. ockhams 18:56, 13 January 2008 (UTC) I'm interesting in re-doing this page as well, right now it is too messy and doesn't leave a lot of room for enchantment listings. I'm in the process of compiling a list of enchants as well, ockhams. We can proof-read each other's work to ensure we eliminate all mistakes. I'll start by re-designing this page for better flow and less clutter. Then we can begin to add our tables of information that I know we're not the only ones interested in. Celestis 15:38, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Here's how I think the tables should look. Sort by trigger type, then alphabetized by name. This should make it easy for anyone to find the info they need without scrolling too much :P Celestis 16:24, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::Looks good. We could prolly add on min/max stats as a column as well (also, idk if it's worth it to note pre-patch stats?). I think I've found a rule of thumb: reactive enchantments are prefixes and standard enchantments are suffixes. I'll add it to the description at the top (pending correction if I'm wrong). Also, on a side note, I've seen the same enchantments have different names on different archetype-specific armor (and weapons). Add a new row in these cases? ockhams 23:50, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::Sounds great, we'll just kind of build it as we go I suppose. I don't see anyone else stepping up to the task ;) I'm not sure we need to list legacy enchants anymore, but if we do definitely separate them from the rest and mark them as such. Celestis 00:58, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Added Voracious and Revenant's... Might want to change the exact wording, but there you go. Those two are the most rare forms of procs... But there is one more that I can get later that is also very rare. Deal x% damage to all nearby opponents instead of target.Maxmike :I added in a bunch of standard enchantments and made some minor adjustments to formatting, alphabetizing, etc. (Note: One that seemed like a typo to me was the "Legends" weapon enchantment. It was listed as air damage while both of mine were listed as nature damage. I switched it to nature pending correction. Maybe it includes both.) ockhams 00:49, 19 January 2008 (UTC)